


Those Awkward Talks.

by prismsBallad



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: And Habit's the bottom, M/M, Trans Male Character, also theres barely anything in the first chapter just. yearning, both of them are trans, jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: And a year in, when the relationship was going so, oh so well, that’s when things, of course, had to get more complicated. Specifically, uh… Well.When two men love each other very much…Uh…





	Those Awkward Talks.

**Author's Note:**

> there's mostly pining in this first chapter but the second chapter will be more pining but also more sex so win win

It had taken almost a year to breach the subject of a relationship between Habit and Kamal after the ‘Habitat Incident’. No one was hurt, thank god, but Habit and Kamal’s friendship was messed up for sure. However, at Flower Kid’s behest, Kamal took another chance at ASSISTING Habit. No friendships, but he’d work on forgiving Boris. Honestly though, it didn’t wake a WHOLE lot to convince Kamal. He was. In a REAL foul state after Habit insulted him like that but…. He really wasn’t a bad guy at heart. Kamal just couldn’t hate him. Maybe HE was the REAL big softie.

It only really took about a month for Boris and Kamal to breach the friendship barrier again. It started with small chats in the office. Kamal learned a bit more about Habit’s plans for the future, he gave advice on how to word apology emails he was sending, (along with some HEAVY grammar and spelling checks) And habit even asked him about HIMSELF. Which was. Kind of shocking. Habit wasn’t really self absorbed when Kamal was working with him before, but he was always very distant. Not cold, but in his own little world. Now that the cloud had cleared for Boris, Kamal found he was actually… Pretty easy to talk to. Still, y’know. His boss, and Terrifying to talk to, but off the clock it was pretty great!

About 5 months in, Kamal and Boris acted as if the ‘Habitat Incident’ never occurred. Kamal never really planned on it, but he always found himself hanging around Boris in one way or another. Sure he still had his mental health days where he just didn’t want to be around people, but more often than not, he was with Boris.

Boris himself was pretty stunned at the relationship he’d formed with Kamal! He’d been so sure when he’d posted a help wanted for a capable dental assistant (He WAS still a dentist after all.) the last person he’d expected was Kamal to respond. He almost didn’t want to hire him back, his own fears of not being able to make amends and his fears of rejection almost making him delete Kamal’s application entirely. However, a little pep talk and a very, very long talk with his therapist later, he asked Kamal back.

That really was Boris’ best decision :-).

Boris always knew no one would really be able to replace Kamal as his assistant. Kamal was one of the smartest people he knew! He was smart, attentive, he always knew where Boris misplaced his glovebox, he was charming, the way he talked about his favourite new movie (think of the nerdiest thing you can think of and it’s that) or special interests made his heart warm. Each new experience with Kamal was wonderful! Kamal was wonderful! He was a wonderful assistant and an even more wonderful friend!!

But! That was! Kind of the problem at first!

Boris himself had never really experienced attraction to anyone in his teen years, and especially not in his more adult years. He was either too busy studying or too busy… Plotting to think of anything like that. He thinks before.. He did like Kamal. He liked Kamal for… All the wrong reasons, but he DID have admiration for Kamal, sure. But whenever Kamal would hand him a tool, hands almost brushing, the way he’d lean over his chair to help him fix an email, the clear, intelligent tone he’d use when he would… Boris found himself yearning for something a little… More. But.. That would be too selfish. Wouldn’t it?

Kamal, on the other hand, definately was not experiencing the same, gay panic. Every bubbly laugh Boris would throw his way when they were both cracking jokes together, the patient, knowing smile he’d give just sitting listening to him, the almost crushing hug he would give Kamal as they were locking up the Habitat for the night. Kamal felt nothing! Not a thing for that goofy giant! Not a single goddamn thing!............

Well okay maybe there was a SMALL feeling of… Something AKIN to… Love and affection. Maybe. Kamal wasn’t unused to these feelings, of course! He’d had his fair share of boyfriends and, heck. He’d even had a few girlfriends before he’d realised he was gay. He wasn’t unused to feeling attraction to someone! But love, uh. That was a different story. He was. Very unused to feeling attracted to someone so much that he just wanted to! Spend the night cuddling and!! Staring into their! Stupidly gorgeous brown eyes! Have their long, weirdly spindly arms wrapped around him! His fingers in their gorgeous! Curly red hair!!! And they would kiss and laugh and watch movies together and GOD he sounded like a teenage girl but that’s just how he felt and it was WEIRD!!!!

It took 5 months for them to realise they had a crush on each other. It took almost 4 after for either of them to do anything about it. Someone, (definitely not Flower Kid) decided to set their stupid gay mess straight. (ha.) They’d both been gently pushed by the Flower Brat not very subtly to talk to each other about their big gay feelings. It took 5 weeks of nagging for Habit to finally bring up his feelings. It was just a normal day in the office, quiet, just about the time to start cleaning to lock up, when Boris came in, looking more nervous than Kamal usually was. Which isn’t great.

It took about 40 minutes for Kamal to even make out what Boris was trying to say, however. It was hidden under selective mutism, worried ramblings about similar but not to the point topics, and vague gestures, but the confession, once laid bare, was out. Nothing either of them could do about it at that point. That night Kamal asked for some time to process, and when that horrible night passed where neither of them got any sleep, the end results were a mutual, gentle relationship.

Like a lily, their relationship started off fragile and small, they didn’t even try kissing until the second week. A small kiss on the cheek startled Kamal one evening, they were both just enjoying a night off from work, relaxing and watching a dumb gameshow that Kamal had the best time complaining about, making Boris laugh at every complaint or snippy comment at the stupid answers the contestants would spout. Kamal was quite feisty when he was alone! Feisty and cute and silly and- Well, Boris couldn’t help himself, placing a gentle kiss on Kamal’s cheek.That was the first night Kamal had stayed the night.

A year in, they had moved into a bigger apartment! The biggest apartment they could get. They were living at the Habitat together, Boris’s dream of turning the Habitat into a more friendly nursery beginning production 9 months into their reestablished relationship.

And a year in, when the relationship was going so, oh so well, that’s when things, of course, had to get more complicated. Specifically, uh… Well.

When two men love each other very much…

Uh…

Kamal groans into the bed, two fingers in his own mouth, burying his face into the pillow, empty space beside him allowing him enough reassurance that no one would see him do this. Boris was at work right now. He had a whole day to himself. He huffed as he rubbed at his clit, fingers dipping down to spread himself, rubbing at his sensitive folds and biting down gently on his fingers to keep any noise from escaping. He knew he was home alone, but that doesn’t mean he was going to take any chances. 

Kamal shifts under the comforter he’s buried under, wanting so badly to pull it down and just expose himself, but if he did that!!! Boris might just come in and die of embarrassment. Who knows how that would affect their loving relationship. For now, Kamal would daydream of a far nicer Boris dying of embarrassment.

He’d started wondering about what Boris would be like during sex a while ago… He was such a gentle man, though his physique certainly didn’t exude bottom energies, he could see Boris on his back, begging for him, telling him how good he was doing showing him how much he was enjoying himself. Kamal shoves two fingers inside of him, wet enough that it doesn’t even hurt when he starts thrusting at his sweet spot, bucking into his hand. He can see him now, huffing as Kamal thrusts himself up against Boris.

“Boris, c-come on..”

Kamal would Guide, spurring Boris on to thrust, knocking the double sided dildo further into Kamal, and in turn, himself as well. He would moan, covering his mouth the same way he did when he was laughing. Kamal would desperately grind himself against Boris, and Boris would cry out, back arching as their clits rub together, causing a small shockwave of pleasure up both their spines. They would both start getting desperate, rubbing up against each other, gasping and panting, rubbing endlessly for a release that was getting so, so close!!!

Kamal can only let out a small, wheezy exhale as he cums hard, walls clenching hard on his fingers. His whole body tenses as he comes down from an excruciatingly wonderful high, boxy shaking from aftershocks. And as soon as it hits him like a brick to the stomach, his body relaxes, flopping like a fish onto the bed. 

As he comes down from his high, Kamal’s face flushes, semi clean hand slapping himself in the face for being such a pervert! What was he thinking??? Habit was a sweet boyfriend, but he was much too shy for something like that. Something like that needed to be brought up delicately. He rests his arm over his eyes, sighing. Well. One horny daydream doesn’t really hurt. Probably.

The only problem is now, is that he kinda doesn’t want to keep it a daydream.


End file.
